glowfandomcom-20200214-history
Maybe It's All the Disco
"Maybe It's All the Disco" is the eighth episode of the first season of ''GLOW''. It is the eighth episode of the series overall. It was released via Netflix on June 23, 2017. Synopsis Jenny whips up a party for Sheila's birthday while Sam helps Ruth deal with a new complication in her personal life. Mark changes his tune with Debbie. Plot Sam and Rhonda discuss their favorite James Bond actors. Sam likes Roger Lasenby, but Rhonda thinks Roger Moore is by far the best Bond. He tells her that nobody thinks that and she says that she does, and he hasn't even seen A View to a Kill. He replies that he saw Moonraker and there was a pigeon that did a double take. She giggles at the joke. He asks her to hang back, saying that it doesn't look professional if they go in together. She says that it isn't, that they're shagging, and he replies that they need to look professional nevertheless. She asks why she needs to hang back and he says he's the director and can't be late. Tammé approaches, asking what she's doing. Rhonda replies that she's just waiting, that Sam doesn't want them to walk in together. Tammé says she's not touching that one. Inside the gym, the girls all work out. Debbie is being particularly vigorous with an exercise ball and Ruth asks if she's okay, if everything is alright with Mark. Debbie says that it's fine and she's just upset that they didn't get to do the move that they practiced. Ruth says she can stay after if she wants to work on it more, but Debbie says that she can't. She says that next time, she just won't get distracted. Sam tells the group that the match on Friday was a success and they'll have a bona fide hit if they keep it up. They cheer and he says there's still stuff to do before they shoot. Carmen asks if they're shooting it there and he says they're definitely not. He says that he's going today with Bash to look at a venue. It's expensive, but Bash is the one signing the checks. He says that today they're going to focus on selling the drama. He tells Fortune Cookie he wants more anger and less swordplay, as he doesn't want it to just be about her prop. He suggests Sheila get some claws. He tells Cherry and Tammé that they gave memorable performances and that he was hooked, but there's no world in which KKK members will be wrestling on television, even cable television. He tells them to get with Dawn and Stacey and figure out something else. Rhonda walks in and he tells her that she's late. In the locker room, the girls pass out tampons and talk about their menstrual cycles. Justine, however, is less than amused and Ruth just looks uncomfortable. She walks over to Sheila and sees her holding a card. Sheila explains that their lottery scratch cards for her birthday from her aunt. Jenny comes in, asking just what it was that she said. Sheila asks her not to make a big deal about it, but Jenny gasps, and tells everyone that it's Sheila's birthday. Everyone wishes her a happy birthday. She asks why she didn't say anything. Sheila waves her off, saying that it's fine. Jenny asks her to let her handle it. "Please kill me," says Sheila. Jenny replies that she won't on her birthday and rushes off to start planning a party. Sam calls Florian, asking him if his master is home. Florian replies that he hasn't seen Bash for three days. Sam says that he thought it was Florian's job to keep tabs on Bash, but Florian replies that he's just supposed to answer when Bash rings the bell. Nobody's rung it for three days. Sam says that if he does ring the bell to tell him he needs to talk to him and hangs up. Ruth comes in. She tells him that what happened during the live performance was a fluke, that she and Debbie have been doing great together. He asks to talk to her for a second, asking if he and Rhonda are really conspicuous. She says she's not sure what he means. He explains that normally when he sleeps with an actress, they keep quiet, but she doesn't care and is reckless. Ruth says that with 14 women, everyone talks. Sam curses, saying he has to break up with her. He asks her to come see his idea for a new venue with her, since Bash is incommunicado. She says she would be honored to be a part of the decision making process, and he tells her he just needs someone to disagree with him so that he can clarify his own instincts. Debbie comes home, handing back the divorce papers that Mark gave her. She tells him it's signed, sealed and notarized and to have a nice life. He tears up the papers, saying he doesn't accept it. She asks how he could not, seeing as he's the one who served her. He says he was freaking out that he couldn't even find her and had to get some power back. She says that it's too late, that she already made another copy and sent it to her lawyer. He says that his lawyer will make her sign a document guaranteeing him 10% of all her future income. He says it was a dramatic gesture and that he also claimed she was having an affair with Burt Reynolds. He says he never actually intended to hand the papers to her, he just got mad. She says she's glad they never kept a gun in the house, calling him immature. She begs him to clean Randy's face, then has him give her a paper towel so she can do it herself. She takes away a celery stick, pointing out that Randy has no teeth. He says she's entitled to her anger, explaining that he's been going to therapy twice a week, with a cognitive behavioral therapist named Linda. He says he's been trying to work on his issues so that she'll consider working on their marriage. He asks her to start by staying for dinner. She says she's not ready to come home and he tells her he's not asking for that. He says he'll put Randy to bed and even cook. She asks when it is that he cooks, and he tells her since his wife left him. Ruth and Sam go to examine the new venue. The promoter says that they had Styx cancel at the last minute, though they didn't hear it from her. Ruth is stunned by the look of it, and not in a good way. Sam explains that it used to be a porno theater and Ruth replies that it must have been a golden age for it. She asks if it was Aztec porn and the promoter says that it was Mayan, part of the Mayan Revival Movement during the 20s. Ruth asks if the movement involved blood sacrifice. The promoter says that it's $9,000 for the space and she would need $4,500 to hold the booking. Ruth comments that the place looked great in Indiana Jones and the Temple of Doom, then does an imitation of Indiana Jones. He asks what's wrong with her, saying she's there as a sounding board. She says it's just not what she pictured and he replies that she's not the director. She asks what it is he's picturing. He explains his vision, saying that he wants to go big and visceral, like a rock concert. He asks her for her honest opinion and she says it's perfect. They return to the hotel and Ruth just sits in the car. Sam asks if he's waiting for him to open the door for her and she tells him that she just doesn't want to face the rest of her day. Rhonda approaches and he says that they all have things they must face. He says there's no point in putting it off, that now is as good a time as any. She tells him to not be mean and gets out. He tells Rhonda to get in, and they'll take a drive. Ruth goes to a store, and picks up a pregnancy test. She encounters Melrose, who is looking for tampons. She pretends to be doing the same thing. Melrose asks if she's coming with and she claims to be looking for a birthday present for Sheila. Melrose quips maybe deodorant or a flea collar. She walks away. Back at the motel, some of the other girls are getting ready for the party. Jenny talks about how she didn't have birthdays back in Cambodia. Ruth returns, asking if Sheila's seen the decorations. Jenny says that they don't know where she is, but they'll find her. Ruth goes inside and takes the pregnancy test. It takes 30 minutes, so she has time to kill. Sheila comes in and she tells her that everyone's looking for her. Sheila says she knows and that's why she was in the woods, or at least a junkyard with shrubbery. She plans to sleep there, if only she can find her toothbrush. Ruth runs to the bathroom, saying she forgot to flush. She tells Sheila that she's never seen Jenny this determined about anything, that it's a new and terrifying side. Sheila compares her to perfume people at the mall. As Jenny bangs on the door outside, Ruth finds that the pregnancy test is positive. Jenny begs Ruth to tell Sheila to go to her party and Ruth tells Sheila that she should go, that it'll be fun. Sheila agrees to go if Ruth will. Jenny asks if Ruth is indeed going. She finally comes out of the bathroom, saying that she is, of course, going. They all leave and Ruth sits down. Sheila comes back in, asking if she really is coming. Ruth tells her she's right behind her. Sam and Rhonda have made love. He says it's like a murder scene under his sheets and he'll have to dock her paycheck. She tells him that she can never tell when he's kidding or just being mean. He says he can't either and she tells him she feels like it isn't working. He says it's fantastic that she's going to do it for him. He knows that she was just shagging him because she wanted things, like a bigger part and a horse. She tells him that she wasn't, saying that she did want a horse, but it wasn't why she was shagging him. It was supposed to be fun, but he's always paranoid. She thought he was sweet, smart, funny and sexy after seeing his dating video. He asks how she saw that and she says there was a screening with the girls. He asks if they can reset if she really does like him and she tells him she's not a robot that can be rebooted. He asks if she wants to go over his bad history with women. She tells him that she has to go, that it's Sheila's birthday. He says he'll go with her and get a cake. She tells him that he doesn't actually like her, that he's just afraid to be alone. He asks what she means. She leaves. The girls are at a rollerskating rink. Ruth tells Sheila that sometimes you just have to trick yourself into believing you're having a good time. If you pretend you're having the best time in the world, then maybe you will. They head to the floor, Cherry skating by and telling them to not be scared. They head onto the rink. Carmen is sulking and Stacey asks if she's upset about the match, telling her that they're there to have fun. Sheila leads a group, smiling. She howls, starting to get into things. Everyone howls along. Ruth stands at the edge of the rink, watching the group. She stumbles out and Rhonda, just arriving, asks if she's leaving. Ruth says that she's not feeling well, that maybe it was all the curly fries. Rhonda suggests that it could be all the disco, or maybe she's pregnant. Ruth chuckles weakly. Cherry says that she's glad nobody sprained their ankles, that usually athletes get injured after practice from goofing off. Carmen replies that they're not athletes. Cherry asks how she's in a better mood than her. She says they're a bunch of girls making a wrestling show that's probably not even going to happen. Cherry asks why that would be and Carmen points out that sometimes shows just don't get on the air, or there are problems with money. Cherry asks if there are problems with money. Melrose says that she's horrified the rink doesn't have a bar, as if they can't skate and drink at the same time. Cherry comments that Melrose can barely skate sober. Jenny brings up a birthday cake with "106" on it. She asks where the birthday girl is, but Sheila is still in the rink, skating her heart out. Jenny shouts that it's time for the cake, but Sheila waves her off. Reggie realizes that 106 is Sheila's age in dog years, calling it "thoughtful and weird." Stacey says that it's actually wolf years and Dawn agrees that if she were a dog, she'd be 87. Wolves die young. Jennny shouts for Sheila again and Tammé tells her to let her skate, that she's having a happy birthday. She did her job. So Jenny blows out the candles herself. Back at Debbie's, Mark is finishing off a salad. She asks if this is part of the new him or just another gesture to show he's capable of change. He says he's on a diet, which started last week. She says that she is too, one that started when she was 14. She asks what she did to make him hate her. He says he doesn't. She asks what it was she did in that case to make space in the relationship for him to sleep with someone else. He says that she stopped sleeping with him, or even talking with him. It's not an excuse, but he remembers thinking "how many days can she go without... touching me or asking how my day was?" It was 42 days. She replies that she just had a baby and he says that this was before Randy. She asks why they started a family if they were so miserable. He says they thought they could make things better and he thinks they still can. She sobs and sniffles. He asks to hug her, but she says she won't let him. He says that it's a therapeutic lean, that his therapist taught it to him. They try it. He says they're supposed to do it for 30 seconds at a time, three times a day. She tells him to not push his luck. Back at her motel room, Ruth makes a call. She tells the person on the other end of the line that she's sorry to bother them, but she didn't know who else to call. She waits outside the motel and Sam pulls up. She gets in. She has a small drag of Sam's cigarette. He tells her that he broke up with Rhonda, that it seemed to be the right thing to do. He says he tried to be nice about it, but she got emotional. They sit in silence. They arrive at a Planned Parenthood clinic, where Ruth has a 10 A.M. appointment. The secretary says that the doctor will answer any questions her boyfriend might have and Sam claims that he's not her boyfriend, he's her husband. He says it just wasn't the right time for them. He says it's lucky they both hate children. She tells them to have a seat. Ruth says she's sure it's not how he wanted to spend his morning. He says he'll go get donuts while she's in there. He says he feels like he's supposed to ask her if this is what she wants, as her "husband." She nods, saying that it is, that it's not the right time, not the right baby. Her name is called and she tells him not to come back without donuts. He says he'll wait, that she can pick them up herself. She puts on her Zoya persona, saying that "In Soviet Union, abortion is only thing there is no line for." She goes inside and has the procedure. Guest starring *Britt Baron as Justine Biagi *Kimmy Gatewood as Stacey Beswick *Rebekka Johnson as Dawn Rivecca *Sunita Mani as Arthie Premkumar *Kate Nash as Rhonda Richardson *Marianna Palka as Reggie Walsh *Gayle Rankin as Sheila the She-Wolf *Kia Stevens as Tammé Dawson *Jackie Tohn as Melanie Rosen *Ellen Wong as Jenny Chey *Rich Sommer as Mark Co-starring *Alex Rich as Florian *Brooke Hogan as Amber Fredrickson *Becki Dennis as Clinical Assistant *Brigid Ryan as Receptionist *Karole Foreman as Doctor *Merritt Hicks as Mother Category:Season 1 episodes